Ichiban no Takaramono
by Pokemon Trainer Mystery
Summary: A belated bday gift for a irreplaceable friend


Hey. Belated...actually very very VERY Belated birthday gift to my friend Ayza.

I was originally going to make a story. But since its sooooooooo late.

I've decided to make a poem/songfic.

The song will be a favorite of mine: Ichiban no Takaramono. Such a glorious and tearjerking song.

It's from Angel Beats. I don't ever think another anime has made me wanna cry my heart out so much.

The poem will be based on my feelings but will not rhyme.

Now. On with it.

Your friendship to me is like the rarest gem. Priceless.

I enjoy your creativeness and your dedication.

The things you've made for me and will make for me are described in these words: Most Cherished.

I love how you worry for me.

And how you know how to brighten my mood.

I've had not so great experiences keeping friends.

So that's why I want ours to be everlasting.

Even when times look bleak on you.

I'll stick by your side.

As a friend can, no matter the distance between us, the most important thing is that we care.

I love blue. You love red.

I prefer the serenity, dazzling aura of water. You revel in the blazing, spirt-lifting glow of fire.

I'm a Leo. You're a Pisces.

That's a bad connection according to the stars. But we've proven them wrong again and again.

No matter how far apart we may be. My wish upon a star is to see you and spend time together.

I love expressing my self through words. Your feelings are reflected in the image of your arts.

No matter our ethnicity, religion, culture nor beliefs. I know for a fact we are great friends.

To me, you're beautiful, wonderful, creative, funny, smart and above all... A kindred spirit.

Now onto the song. It's the Karuta version. It's sad and touching all the same as Yui's version.

•

•

•

•

•

If the cuffs of my pants get wet,

I can just wait until they dry.

Making sounds in the water, I jumped in.

kimi ga oshiete kuretanda mou kowakunai

nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hasanakya dame da

You taught me this. I'm not afraid anymore.

I have to let go of this hand that was holding on to mine.

hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemo

minna de mita yume ha kanarazu motteku yo

minna to ga ii na minna to ga yokatta

demo mezameta asa dare mo inainda ne

Even alone, I'll go on, even if it's painful.

I'll definitely take along the dream I saw with you.

It's nice to be with everyone; I was glad to be with everyone.

...But in the morning I woke up to, none of you are there.

mou furikaettemo dare no kage mo nai

mizu tamari dake ga hikatta

ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto

sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake

If I look back now, not even a shadow is there.

Only a small pool of water was shining.

To live on is to stand and fight.

Once you understand that, all you need is the courage to step forward.

doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto

shiawase to iu yume wi kanaete miseru yo

minna to hanaretemo donna ni tooku nattemo

atarashii asa ni kono boku wa ikiru yo

I'll go anywhere with the things that I learned here.

I'll show that I can make the dream called happiness come true.

Even if we're apart, no matter how far apart we become,

I will live on in a new morning.

hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku nattemo

koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to

tatoe tsurakutemo yami ni tozasaretemo

kokoro no oku ni wa akari ga tomotteru yo

Even alone, I'll go on. Even if I start to want to die,

I'll hear your voice telling me that I must not die.

Even if it's painful, even if darkness closes me in,

Deep in my heart, the lights will remain bright.

megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida

mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo

me wo tojite mireba minna no waraigoe

naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono

Turning and flowing along, time is transient.

What happened then? I can't remember,

But if I try closing my eyes, I hear everyone's laughing voices.

For some reason, that is now my most precious treasure.

If you can't understand. The English comes first before the Japanese then English part again and so on.

I hope my best friend enjoys this.

Love you Ayza-chan.


End file.
